


Forgiveness

by MusketeerPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusketeerPrincess/pseuds/MusketeerPrincess
Summary: Prompt :The battle of Hogwarts is over and it's time for trials. Draco thinks all is lost but then the Golden trio turns the table.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Forgiveness

Draco thought it was over, all of it. The dark mark was enough of the evidence really. He was going to be following his father's footsteps yet again. 

Father! His beloved father was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. His mother's trial was going on and she would follow her husband too. 

Draco's heart ached in ways he couldn't even explain. After all that he had gone through to save them, this was how it was going to end. All of them out of their minds in misery. 

He was willing to give away all of his money, if it meant saving his parents. But there was no point. It would be confiscated by the ministry after his death. And his death didnt seem very far, at the moment. 

He knew what all things he might see, when the dementors will surround him. Never had Draco thought in all his life, that anything of his childhood could cause him torment. Oh! How naive was he!

He now knew the result of not taking care of elves. It's instances were all over the news and Granger was spreading her SPEW campaign using it. Sirius Black's death - because of Kercher's hatred to him as Sirius ill treated him, The golden trio were alive - because Dobby saved them. 

Draco knew he would now see everything he had done to Dobby. The guilt would be the thing to kill him. After all new creatures now swapped the Azkaban - Gythur. They fed on guilt. 

All Draco could do was wait. 

_____

The scribe was reading the accusations against Draco when there doors to the Wizengamot court room opened. Draco had been sitting with his head held high, as was befitting the Malfoy heir, now he turned to lookat the intruders. 

Well, well, who could that be but the Golden trio!

All three of them walked into the room. Weasel was the most nervous, but that didn't stop him from walking in stride with his best friend. Potter looked nervous but at the same time determined. Granger looked the most confident. 

Bloody Potter and his determination! Bloody Granger and Weasley always supporting him. 

They nodded to the court. But it was already filled with whispers. Everyone looked confused. 

As if there is anything to be confused about, this is Potter and his friends. They hated Draco and he was very aware of that. They were probably there to ensure he recieved the Dementors kiss. 

Draco shuddered away that thought. If the savior said, there would be no question, he knew it. 

"Harry Potter...Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger," Someone bleated. Clearing his throat he continued, " how can we help you?"

Potter glanced at his two friends and they nodded. Granger quickly leaned in and whispered something in his ears. Potter nodded.

"We are here to give a testimony about Mrs Malfoy and Draco Malfoy." He said.

Another round of whispers erupted in the room.

"We are sorry about being late," he forged on, " but Hogwarts..."

"Nevermind nevermind," the latest minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt interrupted. 

Potter cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the many eyes trained at him. His eyes flicked to the chair Draco was sitting, though be never looked at the said man. Weasley placed his hand on Potter's shoulders and Granger squeezed his hand. 

Draco's eyes were trained on Potter, curious to know what he wanted to say. But he would be lying if he said, dread wasnt weighing like a ton of rocks in his stomach. 

"My life was saved by countless people over the course of my seventeen years, begining from my father and mother's sacrifice to my friends support. But the most unlikeliest people saved me this last year, and if it weren't for them, I...we would have died," he said, glancing at his friends, "and these people are none other than, Narissca Malfoy and Draco Malfoy."

He paused, unwilling to say further. Perhaps that is why the red head continued, "Exactly what she did is something we are not very thrilled to recount, but you will have to trust us when we say that she doesn't deserve a lifetime in Azkaban. And Malfoy didn't kill Dumbledore, like you think. The only other person present there was Harry and he says so."

Draco's mouth would have touched the ground with shock were he not so good at keeping his face neutral. Nevertheless there was no mistaking the look of surprise on his face. 

"She?" Someone asked, "Then what do you reckon should be done with Ms Malfoy."

Granger gently nudged Potter. So he began, "Narissca is without doubt a great mother. In order to save her son's life, she was willing to lie to Voldemort's face. Also Malfoy's have a lot of money, which we all know, have been used for wrong things,

"So we think, Mrs Malfoy should be under house arrest for six months, where her wand must be tracked, and in this time, using the Malfoy money, an orphanage must be opened for all the wizards and witches, irrespective of their blood. Muggleborns who have no one, children who lost their parents in this war or otherwise and now have no other family who want to take them, everyone can stay there. Mrs Malfoy, once the six months are over, will be in charge of the orphanage. She will be directly under the minister of child welfare, and hence will report to them." Potter finished.

Draco turned towards the court and saw people nodding. Humming. Considering. 

He felt an emotion, so foreign, so strange he didn't realise what it was for a few moments - Gratitude.

His mother would be safe. She won't have to face the Dementors and Gythurs. She wont be driven to insanity like he had imagined. If in exchange for that, Potter wanted Draco to undergo the dementors kiss, he was ready for that too. He just wished, Potter could save his dad too. But he knew that was wistful thinking.

"As for Malfoy...Draco Malfoy, " Potter began again, once the court had relatively silenced, " He saved my life, I saved his. So I dont think I owe him anything. And he did make way to allow the Death Eaters to infiltrate Hogwarts, which lead to Bill being mauled by Greyback," 

Draco winced. He wished, Potter would stop dragging and just finish it. He had seen Weasley stiffen. Yes, why wouldn't he, Bill was his brother, wasnt he?

Granger held his hand and Potter paused to look at his friend. Weasley smiled in gratitude, but motioned for potter to continue.

"Er...um..yes.." He stammered, clearly having forgotten where he stopped. 

"And this also was what led to Professor Dumbledore's death, " Granger took the reigns, " But we also know that he had no choice. It was either that or his family's death. We believe that had he and his family known something, anything about muggles, they wouldn't think they deserve to die. It was nothing but a mistake in ideology taught to a child."

Draco seethed. Did she just, say that he was not raised well. He was....wasnt he?

Unknown to the turmoil, her words had put him in, she forged ahead, " For one year, he must live as a muggle."

Draco gasped, but no one gave him any mind, except for a glance at his direction. 

He must be a muggle? What did granger even mean? How could he be a muggle? He was a wizard! 

But apparently she wasnt done. "He cannot join the wizarding world until he submits a detailed record on everything he learned about muggle life and world, during his stay there. He cannot use his wizarding money except for hundred gallons that he may convert to muggle money while leaving." 

Draco didnt exactly have a say in it. The jury had decided. After all the Great Golden trio, saviors of the world had spoken. He wanted fcb to hate them. He really did. But somehow he found himself unable to. A few moments ago he was willing to undergo the dementors kiss, this was nothing compared to that. If this was what took to save his mother's life, Draco was willing to do that too.

____

Everything was over. He was reunited with his mother. But tomorrow he would leave for the muggle world. But right now, they That was when the golden trio came to them.

What do they want now? They could have gloated before, but now what do they want? Thank you?

It was Weasley who spoke first, "You have said quite a lot of things that hurt us. You have targeted our family while speaking and insulted them many times," he said, then looking in his eyes, Weasley continued, "But we forgive you. All three of us."

Draco couldn't stop his eyes from widening or leaning back in sheer shock. Of all the things, he would never have expected this.

"I also apologize, " Weasley continued, " You were an absolute git, but then again, I wasn't all that better. Afterall, it takes two to tango. I hope you can forgive me too, one day." He nodded at the mother-son duo, then turned around. Giving a squeeze on Potter's shoulder, and a peck on Granger's cheeks, he walked out.

Granger spoke next, " Even I forgive you, Malfoy," her eyes seemed to pin his to the wall. The amount of guilt he felt as she continued was something he couldn't explain. "You have made me cry countless times by your words, and the thousand times you have called me a mudblood, making me feel lesser than my worth. But I forgive you, malfoy." She whispered the last part, and without a word followed her boyfriend.

Potter looked at Draco's mother and smiled. Draco felt as if someone had stolen his breath, and quite possibly his heartbeat too. Because never, in his entire life had Draco seen such an honest smile. He was used to the smile people plaster on their faces. Looking at his mother's startled expression, he knew she felt the same.

"There are countless times I have wished to have a mother. I would never steal you from him," Potter said, glancing at Draco. His voice brimmed with sincerity. There was no doubt that he meant every word if it.

He turned to Draco and continued, " I nearly killed my friends in my attempt to save my godfather." He sighed, " Ironically enough, that was what led to his death." His voice was gentle. Painful.

"So I know, I would probably have done the same thing, were I in your place, my soul be damned." Potter's eyes bored into Draco's and for some strange reason, he just couldn't look away. "I am forgiving you for taking away the only man who was like a father figure to me, only because you did that, so you wont lose your father and mother." A single tear trailed down his cheeks and Draco felt as if his heart was being stabbed and gutted.

"I forgive you...Draco." He didnt wait for a reply and left. 

But then and there Draco realised the truth of the statement - sometimes, forgiveness is more painful than a punishment can ever be.


End file.
